Through Our Eyes
by Change of Heart-Good and Evil
Summary: A series of poems in the point of view of our favorite Assassins/Templars from Assassin's Creed III.
1. Chapter 1

What Have I Done?  
(Desmond Miles)

I thought what I did was right.  
I thought I could end this eternal fight.  
Juno said all would be fine,

That this part to play was mine.  
What have I done?  
She said this would save everyone.

Would she truly enslave us all?  
Was I wrong to ignore Minerva's call?  
My father's face as I bid him to go,

Will be the saddest I'll ever know.  
This world may live another day,  
If Minerva is right- Juno will lead us to decay.

I don't know if I was right or wrong.  
I didn't think on it too long.  
I should have thought ahead.

But it's too late...  
I'm dead.

1-25-13


	2. Chapter 2

An Unknown Assassin

Once every so often does this light seem infernal,  
Even at this moment my battle Eternal.  
My true purpose is peace.

In doing so my enemy's life must cease.  
Both of us refuse to fall, many victims I cannot name.  
To be honest, my enemy and I are the same.

I live to die and I die to live,  
Relief from my bloody task I cannot give.  
Their lust for control has me confounded.

With each passing day their malignant anthem sounded.  
Foreboding grows as our numbers become stronger.  
Is this battle doomed to last longer?

I live to die and I die to live,  
Relief from this wretched task I cannot give.  
How many more must fall to demise,

To the Templar Cross I despise.  
For each fight does innocence fade,  
And so the bonds of discord are laid-

Even now as I lay dying.  
I am unknown, no one will be crying.  
My Brothers are too late, I cannot be saved.

For so long my death the Templars craved.  
So friend hear now the words to you I give,  
Live to Die and Die to Live.

Written from 2-4-13 to 2-7-13


	3. Chapter 3

Burden of the World  
(Achilles Davenport)

I've lived here alone so long wasting away,  
Until that ignorant child appeared that day.  
In just a short time now I see,

Did he make a Mentor out of me.  
And once we rode together in the Passage of Time,  
He finally heard the warning bell's chime.

On his shoulders the burden of the world does he bear.  
So soon he learned the world is not fair.  
Yet he accepted the load without a thought.

Now he immerses himself in a cause I never would have fought.  
What does he hope to gain in this endeavor?  
Our Creed is no child's adventure.

Even though I wait for him to fail,  
He returns with some victorious tale.  
On his shoulders the burden of the world does he bear.

So soon he learned the world is not fair.  
My time in this life will not last.  
Once I'm gone I'll only be his past.

Deep down I know he'll take heed,  
In the words I taught of our Creed.  
Even if he sometimes is half-witted,

He knows, "Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

2-8-13 to 2-12-13


	4. Chapter 4

Hold Fast (Part 1)  
(Haytham Kenway)  
Started 2-12-13 to 2-25-13

I am proud, fast, and true,  
To the Templar Cross, not the Creed I once knew.  
The blood of my enemies must be spilled.

Some of them didn't know they'd be killed.  
Our motives are all our own.  
Soon our word will be etched in stone.

Hold fast to my mission.  
For there is nothing else I've felt so driven.  
Abandon the thoughts of anything else once and for all.

For this mission we cannot stall.  
Never have I seen such ferocity in a woman's eyes.  
As strong as an eagle in the skies.

Never have I seen such a formidable soul.  
I didn't even know it was my love that she stole.  
Dare I tell her that she is the one I admire?

But to say I'll always be hers, then I'd be a liar.  
Her passion that night was the most exhilarating that I've ever found.  
It's nothing that can be bought for a mere pound.

There's nothing like it at any price.  
It only took a kiss for her to entice.  
She is a woman no one can tether.

The Order calls, can we truly be together?  
I feel it, the dance of longing in my veins.  
Soon I return to my true love's embrace as she takes the reins.

Hold fast to my mission.  
There's nothing else I've felt so driven.  
Abandon the thoughts of anything else ONCE AND FOR ALL.

For this mission I CANNOT stall.


	5. Chapter 5

Hold Fast (Part 2)  
(Haytham Kenway)  
2-27-13 to 3-1-13

Never have I had a doubt in my mind,  
About the my Order and the things I'll find.  
The Templar regime is what I work to enforce.

While taking out those who threaten all I endorse.  
Hold fast to my mission.  
For there's nothing else I've felt to driven.

Abandon the thoughts of anything else once and for all.  
For thiis mission I cannot stall.  
I have seen those eyes before, and so I am forlorn.

They are the eyes of the woman I did not mourn.  
They hold the same vicious gaze.  
Even on our son, its always me they amaze.

Even in our short time together I can see,  
That he is more like Zio that he is me.  
His speech of freedom being peace is astounding.

A naive dream that will soon end by the men of this country they are founding.  
He doesn't know that the man he claims to trust,  
Considered demolishing his village years ago was a must.

Never you mind when the time is right he'll know.  
Soon the error of his ways I'll show.  
Instead of those pretty words of being free,

In my regime things will be as they should be.  
Hold fast to my mission,  
For there's nothing else I've felt so driven.

Abandon the thoughts of anything else once and for all.  
For this mission I cannot stall.


	6. Chapter 6

Hold Fast (Part 3)  
(Haytham Kenway)  
3-18-13 to 6-6-13

I never imagined he'd get this far,  
Never in my years as a Templar.  
All I've done is try to show him the error of his ways,

But like his mother he ceases to amaze.  
I never thought I would embrace death's shade,  
At the force of my own son's blade.

Yet even in death I refuse to forsake my task,  
In my glory many shall bask.  
Hold fast to my mission,

For there is nothing else I've felt so driven.  
Abandon the thoughts of anything else once and for all,  
For this mission I cannot stall.

His eyes betray no remorse,  
As he lets my last moment take its course.  
Of my deeds I offer no explanation,

Of regret I show no indication.  
Let him wonder and question,  
While I arrive at my last destination.

Hold fast to my mission,  
For there is nothing else I've felt so driven.  
Abandon the thoughts of anything else once and for all,

For this mission I cannot stall.


	7. Chapter 7

Vision of the Eagle  
(Connor Kenway)  
3-7-13 to 3-10-13

Each day I live I've seen many die,  
For the will of another did they defy.  
Masking my own grief I trudged ahead,

To a path I was meant to be led.  
Each day I observe the tenacity of those who fight,  
To boast to the Motherland of their own might.

Cease all grief and endure the pain,  
Because freedom's foundations have already been lain.  
Eliminate the tyranny cloaked in red,

Otherwise oppression will soon arrive in its stead.  
Should the wraiths in crimson succeed,  
No more peace for my people- it has been decreed.

Should I fail the mission I've been granted,  
The seeds of sorrow shall be implanted.  
So long as I give the colonists aid,

Perhaps a truce with my people shall be made.  
Freedom IS peace,  
Yet the more I observe does this belief decrease.

Cease all grief and endure the pain,  
Because freedom's foundations have already been lain.  
Eliminate the Cross cloaked in red,

Otherwise oppression will soon arrive in its stead.  
My father shall be one of those to leave this earth,  
And travel the realms of death for all it's worth.

What would Achilles have me do?  
Since my hopes of reconciliation cannot be true?  
Forevermore shall I fight this unending battle,

Up until I hear my own death rattle.  
Maybe then I shall feel once more my mother's embrace,  
But for now I have an enemy to face.

Cease all grief and endure the pain,  
Because freedom's foundations have already been lain.  
Eliminate the tyranny cloaked in red,

Otherwise oppression will soon arrive in its stead.


	8. Chapter 8

Wings of fate  
(Connor Kenway)  
4-12-13 to 1-17-13

The stars seem so dull of the late.  
As I ponder in this sullen state.  
In their life was I some metaphor?

Just a small figure in a forgotten lore.  
In this play an insignificant part,  
On this stage the show is about to start.

These men whom I sought to protect,  
Are my enemies the closer I inspect.  
I became their puppet without a thought.

A contradiction to the goals I sought.  
Now I bear the betrayal of those in blue.  
Now to me a sickening hue

Am I truly fit to be,  
The man my Mentor saw in me?  
What would my birth father say,

If he saw me so wretched on this day?  
The blood of my best friend stains my hands,  
All for the sake of these sacred lands.

In me he saw the regime of the corrupt.  
Something that ended his life so abrupt.  
These men whom I sought to protect,

Are my enemies the closer I inspect.  
I became their puppet without a thought.  
A contradiction to the goals I sought.

Now I bear the betrayal of those in blue,  
Now to me a sickening hue.  
What is my purpose from now until my death?

Since for now the Templars have reached their last breath?  
You who have helped me set this land free,

I beg of you to help me.


	9. Chapter 9

Memories to be Made  
6-25-2013 to 7-9-2013  
(Kaniehti:io)

A fleeting romance did I share,  
With a man who seemed not to care.  
Never could I break the wall surrounding him,

The man who never performs on a whim.  
He never knew that I bore his heir,  
But my loving son makes it all fair.

On his features is where Haytham lies,  
Yet it's my spirit I see in his eyes.  
He knew me from the moment he entered this earth,

A happy life I'll show him after his birth.  
A sleepy smile I see every morning he wakes,  
The esence of his father in every move he makes.

Yet in these flames I lie is his innocence snatched.  
Forgive me my son, for your life is scratched.


	10. Chapter 10

**Until You and I** 8-2-13

(Connor Kenway & Charles Lee)

For years your death was the purpose of my existence,  
For years your bigotry has shown nothing but consistence.  
For a time I thought my search in vain,

Yet one day I found you-not so sane.  
Until the day I see you die,  
The rage I bear will never satisfy.

You and your people are the scum of this earth,  
Living like animals from the day of your birth.  
The smartest of your lot fall on their knees and beg mercy,

Your endeavor is fruitless can't you see?  
If one plan falls we forge another,  
I'll not stop until the day I see you suffer.

You run like a coward when the end is near,  
I catch a glimpse and all I see is fear.  
You think you can avoid the revenge I've sought for years?

You will die by my blade like the rest of your peers.  
Alas today is the day your end is nigh,  
With one last drink say good bye.


End file.
